This invention relates to portable electronic devices, and more particularly, to support structures for portable electronic devices such as handheld electronic devices.
Handheld electronic devices and other portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Examples of handheld devices include handheld computers, cellular telephones, media players, and hybrid devices that include the functionality of multiple devices of this type. Popular portable electronic devices that are somewhat larger than traditional handheld electronic devices include laptop computers and tablet computers.
To satisfy consumer demand for small form factor devices such as handheld electronic devices, manufacturers are continually striving to reduce the size of components that are used in these devices while providing enhanced functionality and manufacturability. Significant enhancements may be difficult to implement, however, particularly in devices in which numerous components must be mounted within a confined area.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved support structures for handheld electronic devices.